


Headcanons and OTP Questions

by reylatek



Category: Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylatek/pseuds/reylatek
Summary: I got some asks about Sami and Jake on Tumblr and wanted to share my answers here too.
Relationships: Sami Callihan | Solomon Crowe/Jake Crist
Kudos: 2





	Headcanons and OTP Questions

**Author's Note:**

> The questions are based on a Tumblr post (@saintedfury).
> 
> (You can find me on Tumblr as [reylatek](https://reylatek.tumblr.com) .)

1\. How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?

They both love to cuddle, and they usually fall asleep spooning and wake up somehow entangled in each other. They don’t have any specific daily rituals, but they like to share a kiss first thing in the morning. Sometimes they take naps together in unusual places.

  
2\. How’s their team work? Do they share well?

Their team work is great, especially in tag team matches. They’ve known each other for such a long time that it’s almost like they can read each other’s mind. Sharing is very common for them. Since Sami often forgets things (like his knee pads), he then _borrows_ them from Jake ~~and never gives them back~~. They also like to share food, especially when they try something new.

  
3\. Are they open about their relationship? How do they feel about public displays of affection?

Absolutely. They always feel the need to kiss and touch each other, and they don’t care if they are in public or not.

  
4\. First impression of each other? Was it love at first sight?

Yes, it was love at first sight on both sides. But it took them a while to realize it, and it took them even longer before they confessed their feelings to each other.

  
5\. Nicknames? Pet names? Any in-jokes?

They love their in-jokes and constantly have new ones. Sami sometimes calls Jake “Jay”, but other than that, they don’t have permanent pet names.

  
6\. Any tasks that are always left to one person?

Sami is lazy when it comes to housework. So Jake has to do most of the cleaning and cooking. Jake, on the other hand, isn’t very good with technology. So Sami takes care of that.

  
7\. What annoys them the most about their partner? Would they change it if they could?

Sami can be unpredictable. One moment he is in a good mood, and the next he loses his temper. It can be exhausting for Jake, but he wouldn’t change it because it’s part of Sami’s personality, and he loves him the way he is.

Sami is a sore loser, and he hates the fact that Jake is much better at golf than him. :D (But he is secretly also proud of him and wouldn’t change it.)

  
8\. What do they like best about their partner?

Sami loves how loyal Jake is and that he has such a big heart. Sometimes he still cannot believe that there is someone who not only tolerates all of his flaws but actually loves him!

Jake admires Sami as a wrestler. He loves how strong and confident he is. When it comes down to it, he knows that he can always count on Sami. Sometimes he has self-doubts, but Sami will always be there for him to encourage him.

  
9\. Do they discuss big issues? Religion? Marriage? Children? Death?

They don’t often talk about things like that, but when they do, they are serious about it and they agree on the most important points.

  
10\. Who drives? Cooks? Does the handiwork? Cleans? Pays the bills? Handles the public?

As said in 6., Jake does most of the housework. Sami usually pays the bills and handles most of the public. Jake doesn’t spend much time on social media.

  
11\. Do they keep secrets? Lie? Cheat?

They are usually very honest with each other, and they would never cheat. However, when it comes to wrestling, Sami sometimes keeps his plans to himself, like ICU. But Jake trusts him that he has a reason for that.

  
12\. What would make them break up? Would it be permanent?

Well... Sami can be very stubborn. Sometimes everything is too much for him, and he needs a break and some time alone. I’m absolutely sure that it’s not permanent and that they will get back together. Sooner or later Sami will realize that he needs Jake, and Jake will be there for him and forgive him.

  
13\. Do they let each other get away with things that would normally bother them?

Yes, Jake hates it when other people spit, but he has no problem with Sami playing with his saliva. ~~(He actually thinks it’s kind of hot.)~~

Sometimes Jake acts like a brat, and Sami would never let anyone else tease him like that. But he lets Jake get away with it because he is just too cute doing it.


End file.
